Through Balamb Walls
by kitsuneHarmony
Summary: Take it from the people who live in Balamb, it takes one bad apple to spoil the whole tree. From Friendship to lies, deciet, drugs and getting laid, the Squall and Co. are the most talked about in Balamb Gardens. And it all started with Squall's childhood


Hello Peoples, I couldn't really find a good title and I've been thinking calling it "off the Corner of Balamb Gardens" or "Balamb Girl" Isn't it hard to find good titles huh? This story is much like a drama like those Soap Operas and a mix of romance and adventure. It may have some adult language and/or scenes-just forewarning you. Lemme know what you think...

Take it from the people who live in Balamb, it takes one bad apple to spoil the whole tree. From Friendship to lies, deciet, drugs and getting laid, the Squall and Co. are the most talked about in Balamb Gardens. And it all started with Squall's childhood sweetheart.

* * *

_Chapter 1  
__We win some, we lose some..._

It was the first day of Srping and already rumors were buzzing throught Balamb Garden about a certain indivisuals. Apprently the rimors didn't with a group, but with one girl who stood out to the rest of them. Eyes followed her as they registered the face. Some knew that she was a transfer from Galbadia, others knew her as a girl from the streets, the kind that was rough around the edges and not afraid of her getting her hands dirty. But there was only one person that knew what she was about. The only mystery was why she had come back to that person's life.

"Mrs. Romijn Alexia Ellion-Bloo" Cid frowned at the last name, trying to keep his face far from laughter.

"It's pronounced Romain." The girl across of him corrected. Her honey brown eyes smiled but her face was kept blank. If it wasn't for her bangs, Cid would've mistaken her for one of the teachers, and probably asked her out.

Cid cleared his throught and nodded. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. All she was doing was sitting there, so why did she make him feel nervous? " Mrs. Romijn, it says here that you're here for unknown reasons. Can you tell me why you choose to attend here?"

"I find this school amazing and by far outstanding."

"That's not your reason."

"No it's not," she shook her head making her soft brown curls fall around her shoulders, "my reason is confidential."

Cid felt uneasy and laid her files down on his desk. He gave a curt nod, "that's a legitimate reason. You're accepted by me personally, just don't let me regret it."

She stood up. To Cid's amazement she was taller than he was. No wonder he felt ill at ease. She looked like a business woman going on a very important meeting with hot shot board members. A smile spread across her copper-like features in an informal matter. Cid half expected her to shake his hand but instead she clasped them together against her face and let out an excited squeal. Cid blinked at how fast her composure changed, he wasn't used to this at all.

"If you like, I can show you to your room Mrs. Romijn."

"Thank you but no thank you. I've already found the room I was going to bunk in" she replied.

Cid frowned in puzzlement. You mean she knew she was already going to get accepeted. Before cid could sputter other questions that were none of his business, she bolted out the office. Her heels clapped againt the tile floor sending echoes down the hall. Out of sheer enjoyment, she let out another victorious yell. Cid rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. He had an unsettling feeling about this girl. Maybe it was time to find new ways to for his short hieght to out do her hieght and myabe, just maybe, being taller than her would make him more steady than he ever was.

Alexia Romijn bound up the streets with her stelletos clapping mercilessly on the pavement. Some people turned their heads expecting an accident to happen, but to thier utter dissapointment she hadn't tripped on an unleveled block of side walk nor had she broke one of her heels. Alexia had never felt better in her life. To be accepted into Balamb Garden was great news. Ever siince a brave soldier in the school saved the world from total time chaos and destruction, the school had been flourished with reviews and was voted one of the top in the country. Therefore it was hard to get into. With much praise and hope, Alexia made round one of the battle for the best. All she had to do was survive and make allies, then step three.

But before she could think of that, she had to think about what Akito would say about her success. If it wasn't for Akito pushing her, she would have never made it this far without his help. Alexia was grateful for that, and picked up some flowers along the way. It was a suprise, she thought and she was dying to tell him over dinner. Alexia climbed the step of an apartment complex and searched her keye in her pocket. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke and coughed. The apartment didn't suit her and espicially not her health. Alexia was used to the open spaces, her home and a very cheeky kid...

Alexia opened the door, set the flowers on the table and shrugged her jacket off. She looked at the time and smiled, she'd have enough time to break the news to Akito and make dinner. This was going all so well.

It wasn't long before the odors of the food filled the kitchen and she heard Akito come in. It was a beautiful night outside, the moon lit sky shone with stars. She heard Akito step into the kitchen and made a satisfied sound. "What has Lexy made for us tonight?"

She spun around and smiled, "hurry up and wash up. I have something to tell you." She couldn't keep the excitement off her face. Akito nodded and headed to the room while Alxeia prepared the table. She even lit some candles. When Akito came in he had a look of surprise.

Alexia smiled seductively his way and purred, ''dinner is served."

Akito said nothing. He just sat down and began eating. The news knawed at her, that she had an urge spring up to Akito and kiss him, telling him about her achievement, but first she wanted to have fun. "How was your day Kito?"

"Eh wah nishe" he said thorugh a mouth full of food. Alexia's stomach flipped. She batted her eyes at him. He furrowed his brows bewildered by her odd behavior. He swalloed the contents and cleared his throat. "Did you get a job?"

"Even better" she grinned.

"Well?" he waited

"I got accepted into Blamb Garden!"

He dropped his fork and knife on the plate. He blinked several times watching the girl across from him explode in happiness. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt and a bit of irritation. "That's great."

"I thought we should celebrate over some champagne and look aren't the flowers nice" she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Akito looked down at his food. It was obvious she made this to lighten his mood about the whole thing and as part as the surprise. His stomach knotted as Alexia continued in the kitchen. "I couldn't believe he took me in. I'm so ready for this and I can't wait to be in it. I think I'm going to study in medicine, how about you Kito. What do you want to do?"

Absolutley nothing, thoght Akito.

She came in with fine wine glasses and an red champagne at the crook of her arm. She brought one glass to him and set the other down infront of him.

"Alexia."

"It'll be so fun! We could be sweethearts, I mean as if we already aren't but think about. We can have a future together Kito. Isn't that exciting? I already picked a dorm that we could both stay in." she twisted the bottle open and poured some into his cup first.

"Alexia."

"Yes Kito hun? Don't worry I already arranged everything."

"Alexia" he breathed in and set the wine glass down, "I'm not going with you."

"What?" Alexia looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just say what she thought he just said? "What do you mean? We talked about this. We planned this together."

"What we planned was your future Alexia. You wanted to do this, I didn't. You assumed I was in it too, but you never asked me if I wanted to be a part of it." Akito looked up at her with a serious face.

"You told me to look for a job, profession, something I was good at. You wanted me down here with you. Mind you, I was literally dragging my feet to get here. And now you tell me you don't want to come with me? It's onle a few blocks away! I'm the one that had to travel over a hundred miles just come be with you!"

Akito's eyes winced in annoyance, "it's not that Alexia, I mean if you're going to go off into a boarding school, you should have made sure to get a job there too."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Alexia leaned closer to him, "once I'm in the system, I can get you in easily. After I get a good all around knowldege about Blamb then you come. It'll be easy for you, the both of us, and we'll raise up the social ladder and as soon as we're out, people will be begging us to work for them."

Akito sighed, "again going back to the main subject about you."

"This has nothing to do with me!"

"It's everything to you! The first day you came, you acted like a housemaid" Akito glared, "Alexia, I want you to have a life. I told you to get a job for your benefit, not mine. If you're going to the academy alone so be it, but I'm not coming. Even if it is for you."

Shocked, Alexia frowned, "what are you saying?"

"Stop living in the dream world and wake up. I'm not here to baby you and I certainly didn't bring you here to become my wife. I brought you here cause I knew you wanted to come with me and the open oppurtunities here." Akito stood up with a cold face, he let his last words sink into her, "I didn't want you here, I was hoping the things you saw here would make you forget about me. I called you here so you could move on and let other people move on as well." With that he stalked into his room and slammed the door shut.


End file.
